A control device for such a control unit is described in published DE 10100966.6. The control unit comprises a diametrical magnet and at least one Hall switch. The magnet is connected with at least one control unit and segmented either diametrically or in a multi-polar fashion. By means of this magnet, with adjustment of the control unit and thereby a change in its position with respect to the Hall switch, a shut-off signal is created over the Hall switch for the motor. It is assumed that the segmentation is a measurement of the angular position, particularly the end position of the control unit.
In unpublished DE 10123605.0, a round magnet is disclosed, which is constructed as a thin walled ring magnet, or, as the case may be, a partial ring magnet. This magnet has a linear field layout.
An object of the present invention lies in developing a further effective control device for a motor for adjusting a control unit.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a control device for a motor for controlling a control unit that improves upon the control devices of the prior art.